Don't Touch!
by VongolaXII
Summary: "Listen, you are only allowed to use the electric before eight in the morning and when you go out you have to switch them off. Next, the fridge is mine. Don't put your food in it or you'll see them in the bin. Lastly, this house is also mine so whatever I say goes. Get it?" Shinya asked. AU ShoShin Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Claim: I own the story line.**

* * *

**A/N: Whee, second Psycho-Pass story I made. In this fandom, I'll be only writing ShoShin because they are**_** so**_** canon. –deadpan- As a fan of 6918, automatically I will be a fan of this pairing too. Aren't they cute?! :3**

**Warning: Beware of OOC-ness. By the way, this is AU, dammit. Not the Psycho-Pass world. I tried writing it but failed. Shinya is older than Shogo by the way.**

* * *

He stared as the boy made his way into the house. His eyebrow twitched. His mouth curled down, as if not welcoming the boy.

Kougami Shinya works as a professor in a university. He is 27 years old. Man of every woman's dream. But he shows no interest in them. He doesn't like those who throw themselves towards him. They looked so _cheap_.

The white hair boy looked up. He smiled a little. "Thank you, again," he said. Shinya only nodded. "I'm Shogo Makishima; I believe you've already known. I study at the university near this house."

Shinya's eyes widened.

This boy study in the same university which I was teaching in…? He was already pissed when the boy moved in because he preferred to be alone. But when the boy told him about his story, Shinya decided to let him stay. He just hoped he didn't make a mistake.

"Listen, you are only allowed to use the electric before eight in the morning and when you go out you have to switch them off. Next, the fridge is _mine_. Don't put _your_ food in it or you'll see them in the bin. Lastly, this house is also _mine_ so whatever I say goes. Get it?" Shinya asked.

Shogo tried to hold back his laughter. "Yes, I heard." He replied, feeling funny. He pulled his luggage into the room that had his name. Shinya put that up so Shogo wouldn't 'mis-enter' his room.

* * *

The next morning, Shogo was already waiting for Shinya on the breakfast table. The raven stopped dead on his track when he saw the food on the table. He tried to hold back the urge to drool. He managed to maintain his cool, too.

"You…cooked all these?" he asked slowly.

Shogo grinned. "Yep," then he took a jug and pour the cold milk into a glass. "Come on, eat. Can you give me a lift later?" he asked. Shinya narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't that _my_ egg, _my_ milk and _my_ bread?"

"Yep!"

_Okay. Damn him._

Shinya walked towards Shogo and snatched the jug from the albino. Shogo looked surprised. Shinya glared at Shogo before keeping everything back into the fridge and kept the bread in a Tupperware. Shogo looked confused.

"Hey, I haven't eaten—"

Shinya glared. "Didn't I tell you _never_ to touch _my_ things in _my_ fridge yesterday?" he snapped possessively.

Shogo furrowed his eyebrow. What's with his new housemate? Sighing, he pushed the chair back and stood up. "My apologies then; I still hope you can give me a lift in _your_ car." He said, sarcastic. Shinya was silent before he agreed.

"But don't touch _anything_ in it."

Shogo rolled his eyes.

* * *

A black sports car pulled over the building and two men got out. The female students squealed while the males stared with jealousy. Shogo adjusts his bag as if not noticing the stares. Shinya removed his sunglasses and the girls swooned.

"Thanks for the ride!" Shogo said before walking away to his class. Shinya said nothing and got his papers out of the car.

"Kougami sensei?" a soft voice called out. The raven turned and saw his crush, Akane. Akane was also a teacher in this university. Shinya stood up straight.

"Yes?"

Akane smiled. "I was wondering if I could help you. You seemed to have loads of stuff in there," she stated, pointing into the car. Shinya nodded. "I was just passing by, though."

Shinya nodded again. Passing by—yeah, Akane never purposely find him or bumped into him. Akane once told him she had a thing for Kagari, the art professor. She would visit Kagari in the art room every day after the bell rang. Shinya felt a familiar flame in his heart.

* * *

Shogo yawned. The lecturer was babbling about the history of Greek. He moaned. Why must he be in this class? If it was not because of his mother, he would not be here. His mother had told him to study and find a good job. Shogo wasn't interested though.

He was more interested into arts. He likes arts with bloody body. He was just hopelessly in love with violence. He didn't know why. He just loved them. But he hadn't killed anyone, though.

Then his mind flew back to Shinya Kougami, his housemate; his _weird_ housemate. _He's indeed weird. Who in the world would be so possessive on eggs, milk and bread?_ But he chuckled at the memory. It was funny to watch how childish Shinya was, stuffing back the food.

"Makishima, are you listening?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, I am," he answered, hoping that the lecturer will not question him anything. Thank God, he didn't.

* * *

The sound of door opening made him turn. "Hey, you're home," Shogo greeted, slurping on a cup of noodles while reading a book. He was sitting on the floor. Shinya removed his shoes, ignoring Shogo. But he didn't ignore him long enough before he saw it.

"What are you doing with _my_ noodles?"

Shogo took a deep breath. This is getting irritating, he thought, but cute at the same time. He looked at Shinya.

"I bought this at the convenience store just now," he stated.

Shinya looked suspicious. Shogo rolled his eyes. "I won't take what's _yours_." He said and returned to his book. He was reading about a book about murdering. It made him grin. Shinya shook his head. Weird housemate.

Hey, they both were.

* * *

That night, Shinya tossed and turn on his bed. He couldn't sleep thinking about how close Akane and Kagari were in the canteen. He did not tell Akane though. He tried to act as natural as he could around her. But once in a while, his stomach would jump when she smiled at him.

The sudden pressure that pressed his bed down made him flinch. He turned around and saw Shogo. He looked drunk. Shinya's eyes widened. When had he entered? But that was not the problem. The problem was Shinya smelled alcohol. And it was _his_ alcohol.

"Shogo Makishima, you drank _my_ alcohol." He snapped.

Shogo did not say anything. He climbed onto Shinya, lowering his lips. Shinya looked alarmed. He tried to push Shogo away but drunken people are always stronger. The albino pinned the raven down, hard. Lips met neck and Shinya felt himself lost suddenly.

He couldn't think straight anymore.

* * *

**A/N: T_T OOC much? I know I made Shinya sound so idiotic but for me, I think it was kind of cute. Lol, anyway, tell me what you think about it. I'm open to any kind of reviews :) Tell me my mistakes too. Should I continue? D: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ;-;**

**Claim: OwO**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm not going to complain anything because this fandom is still new to Fan Fiction archives. So please enjoy! The character building will develop more because I'm just at episode 8...yeah. The new chapter. I can't capture their personalities yet.**

**Warning: OOC-ness, and this chapter…I doubt it reached your expectations. T.T**

* * *

"S-Shogo Makishima, what are y—"The raven shuts up abruptly when Shogo nibbles his ears. _Kougami Shinya, push him away, push him away…_he tried to wriggle away but the white hair man was too strong.

Shogo then licks his ears. Slowly, those lips move towards Shinya's lips. The smell of alcohol invaded Shinya's nostrils. He shuts his lips when Shogo's touched his. His heart was beating fast and he didn't know why.

* * *

Sunlight rays shone through the narrow opening of the curtains and hit the floor. The rays reflected back and the room became bright. Shinya plucked open his right eye, squinting. He heard soft breaths. He turned and froze.

_So last night wasn't a dream…_

Shogo was sleeping peacefully beside the raven. He looked tired, dishevelled…and _naked._ Shinya fought the urge to scream. He was going to grab the albino up when he realized it. He was naked; as naked as a new born baby.

Black eyes looked around the room furiously. He spotted his clothes on the floor with Shogo's. That was it. Shinya punched Shogo on the face. The other man jerked up, holding his cheek.

"What—Shinya?" he looked puzzled. "Why…you and me…we…"

"Hell yeah we did."

Shogo's green eyes widen slightly. He looked at Shinya then at himself. "Oh…" was all he could say. Both of them sat in awkwardness. Shogo rubbed his face a few times, trying to recall what happened. Shinya could only glare.

"Why did you drink my alcohol?" He asks suddenly.

"Huh?"

"My alcohol; the one that was placed on the third row in the fridge, why did you drink it,"

Shogo's expression was unreadable. He was confused himself. He closes his eyes, trying to think and recall what had happened. Then it clicked.

"…Oh,"

Shinya leered. "Well?"

"Sorry. I was too frustrated with my History project."

"So you decided to _steal_ my alcohol."

"I didn't steal!"

"Taking without permission is stealing." Shinya said. Shogo shrugged and got off the bed. He was aware of his nakedness but screw that. Right now, he wants a shower. He bends down and picks up his clothes on the floor. Shinya looked away.

Then Shogo left. Shinya sat on his bed, the morning breeze caress his bare chest gently. _Shit…_he whispered quietly, face palming. Then he walks into the bathroom. He lets the hot water to shower down, washing his body.

* * *

Shogo hums as he uses a towel to dry his hair. He walks out from the bathroom and in to the kitchen. He stares at the fridge before opening it. His eyes spotted a few box of coned ice creams. Happy, he takes one and closes the fridge.

Then he came face to face with Shinya.

"Hey, morning Shinya—"

The raven grabbed his shirt and shoves him up the fridge. Shinya glared at Shogo with anger. His grip tightens. The ice cream fell on the floor. Shogo smirked.

"You're very rude, Shinya," he commented.

"_You_ are the rude one. Barging into my life and house, and then you _raped_ me. Now you're invading my fridge." Shinya hisses. It was frustrating to see Shogo's calm reaction. "Who's ruder?"

Shogo chuckles softly. He had to tilt his chin a little because Shinya was grabbing his shirt too high. "Shinya, I've had enough of your possessiveness."

"What do you mean?"

"It's only animated objects and you're acting as if they're your girlfriends. Just one day, and I'm fed up," Green eyes searched black eyes. Shinya was still glaring but Shogo look placid. He was pissed but he still can control himself. "From today, you're listening to _me_."

Shinya's eyes narrowed. "Why should I."

"Because if you don't I'll tell the school about our stuff,"

"So you're blackmailing me?" There was a hint of mockery in Shinya's tone.

"It's not blackmailing. I'm just trading a secret for peace."

Shogo was quite surprised when Shinya lets go of his shirt. His height fell a little and he smirked at Shinya. The raven stared at Shogo, his chest moving up and down. Then he left. Shogo laughs softly. He squats down and gaze at the ice cream on the floor.

"Shinya…Shinya…you've never changed, eh? Still the same when I last saw you." he talks to himself, cleaning up the mess.

* * *

Shinya plops down his bed, frustrated. Images of last night flashed through his mind. He groans. Then he felt his body throbbing a little. Not from fear, but from _pleasure_. Shinya shook his head, struggling to shun the images out.

Then he got up and changes into his outfit. He applies some gel on his hair and sprayed a little cologne. Then he walked out. Shogo was waiting for him at the door.

"Why aren't you at school yet," he asks flatly.

"I've decided. I'll be going to school with you every day. You okay with it?"

"No." Shinya replied quickly.

Shogo laughs. "Yes or no, just drive me to school." He got into the car. Shinya gritted his teeth as he enters the car. This is the reason he hates gay housemate. Oh no, he was _not_ a homophobe. He just dislikes them. He has a couple of gay friends and he was okay with it, but Shogo…no. It was _not_ okay.

All through the journey, Shinya said nothing. Shogo brought his own tape and pushed it in. The song played and Shinya glared at Shogo.

"What?" The albino asks innocently.

"Turn. It. Off." Shinya growled.

Shogo looked surprised. "It's nice," he said.

"Sadly, I don't like it. Now turn it off."

"Meh,"

Shinya drove near the sidewalk. His hand grabs a cloth from his dashboard. He points the cloth towards Shogo and the boy saw a dark hole. His lips curled up.

"A gun, Shinya?"

"I could kill you any moment. I have license to keep a gun."

Shogo's eyes twinkled with excitement. His hand reached out and his fingers brushed away the cloth. Shinya's eyes narrow. Shogo ran his fingers along the metal, adoring it. "Who would think a professor like you keeps a gun? What will the school say?" the boy said softly.

"Don't mess with me."

Shogo removes his hands. "I'm not messing with you. Before you could kill me, I'll make sure our secret is out. Then the headlines will say: 'Professor murdered his student who breaks the secret that they slept together.' Imagine the response from your fans," Shogo lays back and close his eyes.

Shinya was taken aback. Slowly, the raven threw his gun to the back seat. "I don't care." He finally says, pulling the gear. The car resumes speeding on the road. Minutes later, they reached the university. Shogo got out and thanked Shinya like nothing had happened just now.

The raven said nothing.

Their relationship had totally changed in a night. Shinya with a gun and Shogo with a secret; the two will never live peacefully under a roof.

* * *

**A/N: Lol. Screw up, screw up, screw up, and screw up, right?! I know it's full of dialogues. Ugh. I don't know how I get to **_**that**_** but this is still AU. THIS IS NOT IN CANON WORLD. Shinya has a gun because *beep* Aw, I wasn't supposed to say that. :) So how do you think so far? And TBH, Shinya is easier to write than Hibari. He's more sociable. AND DAMN. HE TALKS MORE. AND EVEN SMILES AT AKANE. O3O**


End file.
